1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gearshifts for bicycles and, more particularly, a bicycle gearshift having an operating lever and a release lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 352 733 B1 discloses a gearshift for bicycle gears. The object of the aforementioned invention is to provide an improved gearshift (in this case, a trigger gearshift), in which the cable can be wound up against the spring of the bicycle gear and the release of the cable by a latching mechanism can be implemented by the operation of a single lever. This object is attained by an operating lever that, for the purpose of tensioning the cable, is mounted rotatably around a central axle, whereby a latching mechanism is passed through for each speed as the bicycle is shifted from speed to speed. The latching mechanism can be relieved of load by means of a release lever in such a way that the operating lever is drawn back from the cable into the next latching position for the next speed. The release lever is an integral part of the operating lever, and operates on a plane that is arranged vertically relative to the operating plane of the operating lever. The rotational axle for the release lever is integrated into the operating lever and, during shifting into individual speeds, rotates around the central axle of the operating lever, so that in the extreme positions of the gearshift, i.e. between the mountain gears and the fast gears, the operating lever assumes positions that are disadvantageous with respect to the ergonomics of shifting gears.